The Master's Return
by Cassturn93
Summary: Depa's alive! She's spent 15 years looking for her Padawan. Now she has asked Ezra for help. Not knowing that he's master is the person she's looking for, she hopes the boy & his master can actually help her. What will happen when Kanan finds out she's still alive? Or when she learns what Ezra isn't telling her? How will this affect everything else?
1. She's alive

The Master's Return

She's alive

Depa:

It's been 15 years since I was separated from my Padawan Caleb Dume. Not a day goes by I haven't been looking for him. I can sense he's still alive. He tried cutting off his connection for a while making him impossible for me to track. I'm sure he thought I was dead. Heck even the Clones thought I was dead. Thank the Force I had one clone that remained loyal to me. He told the others I was dead and stunned me. He's the one that allowed Caleb to get away. After the others went after Caleb he hid me. Sadly I don't remember his name.

Recently Caleb's presence in the force has been stronger than normal. Something must have made him change his mind about using it. I wonder what it was. What ever it was it started on Kessall of all places. I don't even want to know how he wound up there. I traced him back to a Plant called Lothal but he never seemed to stay in one place very long. Then I felt like he was being tortured. Our bond is weak but it's still there. I feel as if he has a second bond to someone. Has my Padawan taken on a Padawan of his own? Following his presents did led me to an ancient temple that it would take two to open. However, I just recently tracked him to this planet I'm on now. I feel like I'm on level 1313 but I can see the sun. His presence is stronger than it's been in 15 years & it appears to definitely be connected to someone else. Could he possibly be close by?

"Caleb Dume, can you here me?" I call out. I hear a noise from some vents above me. Then a boy with dark blue hair and royal blue eyes wearing a tattered orange jumpsuit pops out of it.

"I'm sorry ma'am, do you need help finding someone?" He asked me.

"I don't think you could be much help. I don't think the person I'm looking for wants to be found." I say looking over the boy. He crawls even more out of the vent and I see something unique hooked on to his leg.

"I don't know. I'm pretty good at finding people. Right now I'm a little lost but I'll cut you a deal. I'll help you find them if you help me find my crew."

"What is that on your leg?"

"This?" The kid ask grabbing the weapon. "My blaster." He shots off a blue blaster that is close to the same tent as Caleb's blade.

"Build it yourself huh? By any chance is it also a lightsaber?" I inquiry.

The boy looks shocked by this question. "Now why would I have one of those. The Jedi are dead there's no possible way I could be one. I'm only 15 I couldn't possibly build one of those on my own." He clearly lies.

"Kid, it's ok. I'm a Jedi. See?" I say pulling out my lightsaber and igniting it.

He looks at the green blade. Then ignites his own blue lightsaber and points it at me. "Your name?"

"I am Jedi Master Depa Billaba, member of the Jedi high Council. I have spent the past 15 years looking for my lost Padawan Caleb Dume. If you agree to help me find him I'll help you find your crew. What is your name youngling?"

"My name is Ezra Bridger, and I'm pretty sure my master Kanan and I could help you find your Padawan." The kid smiled so hard He was almost laughing. "I believe he knew the two of you pretty well."

"Funny, I don't recall any Kanan in the Jedi Order."

"Oh I believe you'll recognize him when you see him."

"So I guess we're looking for your crew first."

"Yeah, let me see if our coms are working again. Specter 5 this is Specter 6." He waited for a few seconds before his com goes off and a female voice comes over.

"This is specter 5, where are you kid? Specter 1 is worried sick."

"Sorry specter 5, I had a little trouble with the bucket heads. I ended up in some vent system and picked up an old friend of specter 1's" he responds then gives the girl our location. "Don't tell him. I want it to be a surprise."

"Ok, I'll be there in the phantom in a bit. See you kid."

A few minutes later a small ship hovered above us. The kid help me up into it. "Master Depa, this is Sabine Wren our Mandolorian explosives expert. Sabine this is…"

"Jedi master Depa Billaba."

The young girl takes off her Mandolorian helmet to reveal a shocked face under blue and green hair. "Kid, you weren't joking when you said Kanan would be extremely happy to see her. Now I see why you wanted it to be a surprise." The girl says.

"Who is this Kanan and how is he going to help me find my Padawan Caleb Dume?" I ask the two of them.

"You haven't told her? Interesting." The girl says to the boy.

"Oh I think she'll figure it out soon enough. How far back to the Ghost? I can wait to see this reunion. It's going to be so much better than when we tried rescuing Master Unduly."

"What happened to Lumanara?" I quiz. "You two do know it's very disrespectful to ignore your elders. Especially for a young Padawan learner such as you. I might excuse the Mando."

"She was killed 15 years ago in an imperial prison and her bone are use as bate to lure other Jedi into a trap. We were the first to escape the trap." The boy answers. "As for who Kanan is. Well that one I think I better let him explain, but Kanan is not his real name."

"Ok I'll let your master explain more to me but you can tell me a few things about him on the way."

"We're not that far away." The girl says.

"Ok, what do you want to know?" The boy ask.

"How did the two of you find each other?" I ask.

"I stole a few things from them. Including his lightsaber. Well after it called to me" He replied. "Anything else?"

"Who did he finish his train under?"

"Can't answer that."

"Ok, what does his lightsaber look?"

"It's blue, he carries it on his belt in two pieces & the handle is silver and black. Is that enough information."

"Does he still wear his robes?"

"No, he wears yellow and green clothes with a green arm plate of force armor" The girl says.

"Jedi have to wear robes?" The boy asked. "I hope that's not what I'm supposed to be wearing, because I never owned any robes."

"Kid Hera & Kanan have robes for all of us if we need them. Kanan even has this old brown robe with a white shirt he's been meaning to give you" The girl says.

"His Padawan robes I'm guessing." I say.

Just then the shuttle we were in approaches a bigger jewel shaped ship. I expected it to dock with the airlock. Instead we flew into the back of the ship and docked backwards.

"Welcome to the Ghost." The boy says.

"Welcome home kids" another female voice says.

"Hey Hera, where's Kanan? " the two ask.

"In his cabin with commander Tano. Ezra, your late for Jedi training again" Hera said.

"I know, not my fault. I'll make it up to him. I brought a surprise for him."

I glare at the boy. "My Padawan would never get away with skipping lessons" I say.

"Sometimes it's unavoidable" he says.

"Her Padawan? Ezra did you find another Jedi?" Hera asked.

"Not just any other Jedi. I found Master Billaba" the Ezra says proudly.

"You what? Oh I have to see this. Wait on me before you go to him I don't think anyone is going to want to miss this."

"Ok Hera."

We leave the ship and are greeted by a green twi'lik.

"Hello, Master Depa Billaba. I am Captain Hera Sundula, of Riloth. This is my ship. Kanan is this way." She says indicating us to follow. We walk to a door. Ezra knocks on it.

"You're late kid. You better have a good explanation" said a familiar but older sounding male.

The door opens and the male looks up at the boy. Padawan Tano looks up too. They see me.

"Master?" The man they called Kanan ask. "Your alive!"

"Caleb? Is that really you?" I ask

* Cliffhanger! Dun dun dun! I got you guys hooked this time. Btw this is set sometime in Early season 2. I'm trying to decide how far I want to go with this. I'm open to any ideas here as well as for any of my other stories for those who follow me will know. No, I don't own anything. I wish I worked for Disney. Hopefully one day I will. A girl can dream! Anyways I'm working on three other stories now so let's see how y'all like this one. If it gets good feedback I'll post my first chapter of "A Different Path" sooner & have four on going stories. Hope you enjoyed this so far more to come soon.

May the Force be with you always.

\- Cass


	2. Does the order still exist

The Master's Return

Does the order still exist

Ezra:

I watch Kanan and Ashoka's expressions. Ashoka is just staring with her mouth dropped open in shock. Kanan has yet to answer his master's question.

"If I failed to answer your question Master, you would have me doing extra chores for a month" I say.

Ashoka is the first to speak up. "Master Billaba your alive!" She says. Then adds in a whisper "that makes three or four Councilmembers, and one is standing before me."

Finally Kanan gets over his shock. "Yes master it is I. I followed your orders & teachings. I thought you were dead." He says. Then something dawns on him. "Master Yoda approved of my taking on young Ezra here as my Padawan. However I never finished my training under you. What does that mean Master?"

"Caleb, I have no clue. Master Yoda has always outranked me. If he approved of you training another then he must feel that your training is completed and you are now a knight." She responds.

"So, what are you to me?" I ask.

"I guess that makes me your Grand master Padawan. Why did you not tell me that by finding you I had already found Caleb?" She responds.

"Master, no one calls me Caleb Dume anymore. It's Kanan Jarrus now. My Padawan and crew has never heard my real name before. He only would have recognize your name from the stories I've told him about my time as your student." Kanan answers her question for me.

"That explains why you were so determined on getting back to your crew before helping me. You knew who I was. Child you have a talent in recognizing connections." She tells me. "Better than your masters talent of being Inquisitive" she laughs.

"He also has an advance talent for making them. It's already caused us some trouble in the past" Kanan adds.

"The young Padawan has touched the darkside?" She looks me over. "This is hard to tell. How the you bring him back?"

"I don't remember any of it. I was trying to save him" I responded.

"Taking after Lady Tano I see. Kanan have you become the next Master Skywalker?" She ask.

"What do you know about my master?" Ashoka questions.

"Don't think that the Council was blind Miss Tano. I was more aware of what your master did in secret then many. I agree with him on some of those issues he went against. I'm part of the reasons why he was allowed to remain in the order. If I was even against your trial & excommunication. I fought to keep you in seeing who he believed in your innocence. That is why I chose Caleb as my Padawan, because the order needed to be reformed and I was part of the effort to reform it. Qui-gon & I choose our Padawans to train them to be the next Councilmembers. They had to show an advance talent that would be useful in a Jedi Councilmember." Billaba explains. Kanan smiles at the idea.

"But the order no longer exist. What is the plan now?" The three of us ask her.

"Same as the Jedi have always done" Hera answers. We all forgot that Sabine and her were even in here.

"Where are Chopper and Zeb?" I ask suddenly thinking about the rest of the crew. "There missing this."

"There fixing our external com system. It went down during your supply run." Hera responded.

"Thinking of which what happened to you. Surly, the force didn't just send you to find another Jedi, or did it kid?" Kanan ask me.

"Well not at first. I may or may not have had a slight run in with some buketheads and got lost trying to escape. That's when I sensed her. Surprise!" I respond. The others all laugh.

"Well, I see we finally have a good General in our ranks." Rex say walking into the room. "Hello, General Billaba! Nice to see my brothers didn't kill you after all. Gregor will be glad to know your actually still alive. He told me everything he did while assisting your troops."

"So, he's the clone that hid me. Tell him I said thanks for saving both of us." She gestures to Kanan and herself.

"Will do next time they com. Now back to business. Commander Tano, Sato has requested a meeting with you and the Ghost crew. Master Billaba, I'll be willing to speak on your behalf so you may join us. You would be a great alley for our cause." The clone says.

"I could not think of a better cause to fight for. However, I must ask to not be called General. I never approved of the ranking in the first place, and wouldn't want to over step my former Padawans command over this team." She answers.

"Fine by me, experience out ranks everything in my book." The clone replies.

Ashoka smiles "that's the first thing he told me." She laughs.

"Well, you heard the captain. Let's go specters. The empire not going to stop just because we found another Jedi." Hera says.

"No, that will only make our problems worse. Welcome to our family. So what's going to be your code name. Specter 7? " I ask.

"No, she deserves better." Ashoka says. "Kanan, you came up with Specter right? & I'm Fulcrum."

"In keeping with my former Padawan's theme of ghost how about Apparition." Master Billaba response.

"That works!" Kanan says.

* ok y'all ask for this. Y'all earned it & my next story that will go up tonight. Now if you don't mind I've got homework I need to be getting to. I'll post more soon. I'm about to have a more time to write this stuff. What do you want to see happen here. Please leave a review & read my other stories. Y'all make me feel so much better about my writing. Please don't send the Spelling and Grammar stormtroopers on me again. (You know how you are!) I'm doing my best. As always

May the force be with you always,

-Cass


	3. A change in order

The Master's Return

* Guys I couldn't sleep last night. I just keep thinking about Rebels. I stayed up all night writing on all my stories. There actually pretty good for being half asleep while writing them. The inspiration for this one came from a midnight showing of "Stealth Strike" actually this would be set around the same time. I'm having fun writing this one.

A change in order

Kanan:

"I glad you were able to join us" Sato says over the holovideo.

"Do you have an assignment for us commander Sato?" Hera ask.

"Yes, I do. I also need an update from Commander Tano. Who is the new person?" Sato ask.

"I'm Jedi master Depa Billaba." My master says. I can't get used to the fact that she's here. This has to be a dream. Yeah, that's what this is. It's a dream that I need to wake up from before I lose her again. What if I don't. I also don't want to wake up from this dream. I pinch myself to see if I'm dreaming.

Ezra notices "Master, you're not dreaming she's actually here" He whispers to me.

"Another Jedi? Because that's exactly what we need." Sato says in a low tone. He speaks up "well we're glad to have you join our little rebellion" as if no one heard him.

"I knew he didn't like us!" Ezra says under his breath. I smile hearing my Padawan's response to Sato's side remark. Billaba would have reprimanded me for such a thing when I was his age.

Ignoring the first part I know she heard. "I'm glad I was able to find them" She says.

"What is our mission?" Zeb ask. Hera gives me and Ezra a death look.

"I need you all to check out one of the potential bases on Rex's list" Sato says. "Ashoka will you be going with them?"

"No, Senator Organa has something he wants me to do. I also would like to do a little research on the Sith Lord and his inquisitors" Ashoka said.

"Well then fair well commander Tano."

"Oh I'll be back. There are Jedi in this cell. Trust me, the three of them will need my help."

"I'm glad to hear that" Ezra says.

I roll my eyes at Sato's reaction. I don't know why we even put up with him. I wish it was just our crew and master Billaba. I see master Billaba give me a side look. Yeah now Ezra and I are in trouble with two women. This is so much of an improvement.

The holoimage shuts down. Oh boy this is not going to pretty.

"What was all that about?" Zeb asked. "& who is she?"

"She's my master." I reply.

"That's what this is all about roomie. Sato's no so desecrate doubt in Jedi" Ezra adds.

"It wasn't that bad. I've seen worse even before the clone wars & order 66" Billaba says.

"Ouch, do we have to keep bringing up that horrible period?" Rex ask.

"Oh yeah because you were so the one getting shot at by your comrades" I retort.

"Kanan!" Hera yells angry.

"Leave him alone Hera. He has a right to react this way. To be honest I'm still shocked he not asking a million questions" Billaba says. "Even though it's not setting a good example for his Padawan."

"Like anyone could ever break the kid of all his bad habits" Zeb says messing up Ezra's hair. "He's to stubborn."

"Not true, you just have to be patient with me. Something you're just don't seem to be able too" Ezra told him.

"Then why is Kanan the only one that ever gets through to you?" Sabine teases him.

"Jedi teach our young to always be patient as well as open minded to the teaching of others. Keep that in mind Ezra" my master told my Padawan.

"I knew having another Jedi would benefit the kid" I say thinking I was whispering to myself. Ezra and Billaba both look back at me giving me a deadly look. I must have said it though the force & they both heard it though our bonds.

"Wait a minute. The bond between Master and Padawan. Does it always exist or does it disappear once the apprenticeship ends?" Ezra ask.

"No it never truly breaks. It only gets weaker over time. Master Yoda is almost 900 years old and could still feel every Padawan he ever had. He said sometimes he could even feel the master that trained him." Depa answers. "Now I have a question for you youngling. Everything that I've heard about you and seen from you, it's not encode with the Jedi code. How did master Yoda approve of your training youngling?"

"Master, the order no longer exists. The Jedi code isn't really in practice anymore. We follow it to the best of our ability. However some of it has to be over looked in order to survive. Aside from that I'm still wondering the same thing. Ezra passed his test in the Jedi temple on Lothal and Master Yoda gave him his Kyber Crystal. Even I didn't expect for the Grand Master to be there much less a Kyber Crystal" I answer for the kid.

Zeb:

"So will someone please explain to me more of what's going on? I thought Kanan's master died. Didn't he watch her die?" I ask Hera and Sabine just loud enough for the four Jedi in front of us will hopefully not hear us.

"Ezra got lost while the coms where down. I couldn't get a hold of him to tell him to abandon the mission and just return with whatever he had found. When he finally got ahold of me she was with him. Apparently she was only stuns & spent the past 15 years looking for Kanan" Sabine explained the best she could.

"So what all the wanted posters with his name on it didn't give her a trail? Isn't the Force supposed to help them find each other?" I ask.

Hera slaps me. "The Force doesn't work that way!" She informs me. "Besides, He changed his name before we even met. I've known this for a long time but just learned his real name. Kanan changed everything about himself to hide who he was from others in order to hide from the empire. I was the first one he ever trusted with his secret for a long time. Y'all found out by necessity. Ezra was the one that truly brought back the Jedi part of him."

"So who is the Boss then?" I ask.

"Caleb Dume, but he ask not to be called by it." Both girls say extremely quietly.


	4. Blood Bond

The Master's Return

* **First of all Happy Star Wars day. May the Fourth be with you. Y'all are so going to enjoy this one. Remember "Legacy" yeah imagine Depa's involvement there. That's where this is going. The following chapters to go up will also follow session 2 plot lines. At least until the final. I haven't decided what to do there.**

Blood Bond

Depa:

Caleb and I were discussing potential bases with Hera. Everyone else was asleep. Just then I sense a slight disturbance in the force, as if someone has woken from a vision. It has to be Ezra but Caleb doesn't seem to be able to sense it. It then dawns on me we never got that far in his training. Just on que his Padawan comes in.

"Kanan!" He shouts multiple times.

"Ezra what's wrong?" Caleb ask.

"I believe that your Padawan had a vision. Cal… Kanan." I say.

"Yeah, about my parents." Ezra responds.

Hera and Caleb look at each other.

"Ezra are you sure? You know that visions can be hard to interpret. Remember last time?" Caleb asked.

"He's had other visions and you still can't sense them?" I ask.

"Only one master." Caleb says.

"It didn't turn out like I expected. But this ones different." The kid explains.

"Ezra calm down and just tell us everything you saw." Caleb tells him.

"Please don't leave out anything. A fresh mind could help to interrupt it." I add.

The boy relays his vision to the three of us. After words Hera and Caleb look at each other.

"I think it's time we show him." Caleb says.

"Show me what?" The boy ask.

"Kanan, you're not seriously consider this. A blood bond is impossible to break." I say.

"His parents spoke up against the empire since day one. They supported the Jedi. They were a voice of hope. A light in the dark. We can't just let them suffer like that. Besides He knew them and they were ripped away from him. He didn't get the chance to live the life of Jedi. He never even got the chance to be a kid. You of all people should know what effects a blood bond can have. You trained alongside your sister. She died during the first battle of Geionotces if I'm not mistaken. Did you not know the instant she died?" Caleb says.

"I did. She arrived before I did. I had a vision the second she died. Ezra's vision sounds a lot like mine did then." I answer.

"You think there dead?" Ezra ask.

"It possible but that's just my interpretation." I respond.

Caleb gives me a stern look. "Master Billaba, Ezra is my Padawan. I've been training him for half a year without you. Master Yoda approved of my training him. Not you. Yes I was your Padawan. Maybe I still am but Ezra is my responsibility not your. I will do what I think is best for him." He says. It is the first time he has ever spoken to me that way.

"He might be your responsibility but all visions should be judged by a member of the Jedi Council. To which I say. That was the rule of the Jedi Order." I retort.

"And who said that I was training him according to the rules of the Jedi Order. An order I might add no longer exists. My Padawan and I clearly both have attachments. That was something forbidden by the Jedi order. Maybe if we were allowed to have a family we'd had some who could see what we were blind to. Someone looking out for us. Sure it would hurt to lose them but one must learn to control their emotions not hide them. This is where the teachings of the Jedi order were wrong. Take master Skywalker for example. It's well known that he was trained later on then most. He knew his mother. Maybe if he had been allowed to contact her it would have benefitted his training." Caleb almost yells at me. I'm shocked by my former Padawan's actions.

"You're Padawan is not the chosen one. Do not compare them."

"And this is not the order anymore that time has passed. I have learned from its mistakes. I will not teach my Padawan to make the same mistakes."

"Um guys, Hera's already explained everything to me. There was a prison break. It's possible my parents were involved. Commander Sato just sent over a coded list. Can I just get help finding them?" Ezra comes in asking.

Caleb looks me directly in the eyes and says "sure thing my Padawan. I know an old Jedi trick that can help. Master Depa Billaba here showed it to me." The words stung me as they came out.

"Caleb what happened to you? This is not the Padawan I knew." I say.

"You're right I'm not. Caleb Dume died during order 66 when I thought you died. Kanan is what I made of whatever was left of him after that. Caleb is Kanan's past just as Kanan is Caleb's future. I did what you order me to and ran. When I did I ran away from myself and that life. I might be a Jedi but not in the same way you are. That was a different kind of Jedi. Those Jedi no longer exists." He quietly says stopping at the door before continuing on.

I follow him. He shows Ezra the trick I once showed him. It works. Ezra finds some who could possibly tell him what happened to his parents. All we have to do is locate them. It makes me proud to see Kanan pass along my teaching despite my disappointment of it's use.

"They could be anywhere by now." Kanan says. Even I know from the boys description of his vision that's not true. Lothcats can only be found on one planet. Before I can speak up the boy corrects him.

"Not anywhere. Lothal, that's why I keep seeing the white lothcat." Ezra says.

"Even if he is there's no way we could get past the blockade." Hera says.

"Not anymore. They've withdrawn the troops." Sabine says. Something about that girl tells me she knows more about how the empire works better than anyone.

Zeb and Chopper were off on a supply run.

"Guys report back to the Ghost. Don't alert any stormtroopers." Hera orders them over their coms.

"Don't think that will be a problem. We haven't seen one all morning." Zeb says.

Strange, the statement made a little nervous. "There's no way they just disappeared." I say.

"She's right. This is imperial strategy. They hold back troops before an attack." Sabine says.

Kanan, Ezra, and I run out to get them. A few moments later were fighting inquisitors.

"Ah. The three Jedi and there pets. Where is your fourth little friend." The Seventh Sister mocks.

"Just us this time, but it only takes one to fight you two." Ezra says. He looks ready to kill as he changes at them.

"Ezra no." Kanan says. He pulls out his blaster and shots the doors control panel. The door closes between the inquisitors and Ezra. The boy turns around with a slightly disappointment look.

"You really need to learn when not to fight youngling." I say.

"Don't call me that." Ezra says annoyed.

"We'll take the long way back." Kanan says.

We get back to the Ghost. The fleet evacuates the planet.

"Come on kid. We've got to go now." Kanan says.

"I'm coming with you. I sense my presence might be helpful on this quest." I say.

"Fine with me." Ezra says.

The three of us board the Phantom where the droid Chopper is waiting.

"Thanks for being there every time I need you." Ezra says.

"I know how It feels to not have anyone. I didn't want you to be alone no matter how this turns out." Kanan says. I feel a little guilty about that. I should have been there for him. Now I understand why he's letting the boy check out this vision.

As soon as we land and get out Ezra sees a lothcat. "Follow that cat." Ezra yells.

"Now we're chasing Lothcats?" Kanan says.

"And he wonders why I call him youngling." I say.

The cat hops aboard a speeder and the speeder takes off. We've lost the cat.

"Ezra calm down we don't want to alert the imperials. Now what." Kanan says.

"Don't worry I can track it." Ezra says.

I look at Kanan. "Is he really that powerful?" I ask.

"You've grown quite powerful if you can track a lothcat with the force." Kanan says. Apparently he wasn't aware of the boys strength yet either.

"What are you talking about? I put a tracker on it." Ezra says.

"Of course you did." Kanan says slightly disappointed & a little proud.

I laugh "well he might not be strong enough to track with the force yet, but I'm still impressed he caught it long enough to put a tracker on it."

We get back on the phantom and follow the trackers cordons to a tent outside of town.

We hide behind some rocks as our new friend shots at us. Ezra peeks around the corner.

"Are you prisoner X-10?" He ask.

"That's not my name." The unknown man says.

"We know." Kanan replies.

"My name is Ezra Bridger, I believe you know my parents Mira and Ephrom." The boy says. I started to object to him giving out his name, but the other man speaks before I can.

"I believe I do. The names Rider Azia."

"I knew you didn't I?" The boy ask.

"You remember? You were quite little back then. I was governor of Lothal. I supported their messages. That is why I was charged with treason and sent to prison with them." The man says.

"So you know what happened to them?" Ezra ask. "Are they…"

"I'm sorry they are." Rider says.

"Can you at least tell me how…" Ezra says.

Rider explains everything that happened during the prison break. "They were inspired by your message." He tells him.

"That was him?" I say remembering the message that was broadcasted a few months back.

"How did they know it was me?" The boy ask.

"By your words. Your message." The other man answers.

The rest of the trip we allowed Ezra to morn his family. He is learning to move on after such a loss. This was why attachments were forbidden in the order. The second half of the trip was to pickup three ships from Princess Leia Organa. That really didn't go as planned. For some reason she reminds me more of senator Padmé Amidala more than senator Bail Organa. I wonder why?

We got the three ships despite the imperial's gravity locks. Ezra took the news hard, but he's got his master, crew, and I to help him get over this. Leia gave him a way to reach her in case of emergency or if he just needed someone to talk to. She seemed to understand what he was going through better than anyone.

* **Hey guys this ik it's been awhile. I was saving this one for today and just finished writing it. I have a little free time coming up so I'll have more posted soon. My mom's birthday is coming up as well as Mother's Day & finals. May the force be with me there. Please review. I really want to know what y'all think about this one. I'm going to update my other stories sometime between now and midnight. This is just the first to go up. As always…**

 **May the force (4th) be with you always**

 **\- Cass**


	5. The Grand Master

The Master's Return

The Grand Master

Ahsoka:

I sat in Kanan's cabin on the Ghost mediating. Waiting patiently for master Depa Billaba, Kanan, and his Padawan Ezra to return from the potential base location. Clearly if we weren't meting there then there was some type of problem with it. Then I hear the door slide open. The Holocron plays a video of my master demonstrating saber techniques.

"He's amazing! I've watched this recording to help with my own saber training." Ezra says.

"You should have seen him in person. He was my master, Anakin Skywalker." I respond look at the kid sitting across from me.

"Kanan said he was the most power Jedi the Jedi had in the clone wars."

"He was powerful, rarely lost a battle, but what really would have surprised people was how kind he was. He cared deeply about his friends and looked after them until the end."

"Do you know what happened to him?"

"Last time I saw him he was rushing off to save the Chancellor. Then everything changed. The war ended and the Jedi were accused of treason. One by one they were hunted down."

"By the inquisitors!"

"Or worse."

"Speaking of inquisitors, Ashoka what do you say about us doing the hunting for a change?" Kanan ask walking in.

"When you defeated one, two more came. Who's to say we wouldn't multiple the problem more?" I ask.

"Maybe but we can't protect the others against them. I can barely protect you." Kanan says looking at Ezra.

"I don't need protecting!" The Padawan says.

"It's times like these that Anakin and I would turn to master Obi-wan or Yoda for advice. They always knew what to do. Well almost always." I say.

"Consulting other members of the high Council would be a wise decision if I knew were others were. Unfortunately I don't even know if any of them survived." Depa says finally walking in.

"What if we do consultant Master Yoda?" Kanan says.

Depa and I both look at him and Ezra. "You know how to contact him?" We both ask.

"We have before. Maybe we could do it again. Guess we're return to the temple?" Ezra says.

"Oh right your test. That's how you got your Kyber Crystal. Yes, show us there." Billaba says.

Depa:

The phantom landed on Lothal by a mountain.

"Ezra, you're from Lothal?" Ashoka ask.

"Yeah, this is my home." Ezra responses. We all walk over to the mountain. "Well, here it is. If you stand here two of us can open it."

"I cannot! I'm no longer a Jedi. It was my own choice." Ashoka says answering the boy's unspoken question.

"Ezra, you and Kanan have opened it before. Maybe the two of you should open it again." I suggest.

"Ok." The two boys reply. They stand on both force signs and hold out there hands. They use the force to open the temple. The door pass us and a second door emerges from the mountain.

"What happened to the door it passed us up?" Ezra ask.

"Different problem, different door!" Kanan exclaims.

Probably a better answer than I could have come up with. "Wouldn't know, I didn't even know this temple excited. I did know that this planet was a Jedi plant during the ancient times." I say. We then entered the temple.

"So how did you contact master Yoda?" Ashoka asked.

"He sorta contacted us." Kanan replied.

"I thought I was dreaming when I first heard him." Ezra says.

That kid must have some pretty crazy dreams to be dreaming about Yoda's voice with out ever hearing it before. The grand master's speech pattern can be as hard to interpret as visions for those not raised in the Jedi Temple for the past almost 900 years.

"And I was meditating." Kanan adds.

There's my Padawan!

"Probably the best place to start." Ahsoka says. I nod in agreement.

We all sit down and meditate. Ezra surprisingly doesn't give much trouble. Kanan gets up and walks through a wall. He claimed that it was a door no one else could see.

Shortly after Ezra starts asking questions about Yoda. I never thought I'd ever see the day that Caleb's curious nature met it's match. Ezra's curiosity put Caleb's to shame. I laughed at the irony that this was Caleb's Padawan and Kanan was getting everything he put me through when he was my Padawan times ten.

Suddenly Ezra disappeared while a Ahsoka was answering his question. Just before I had a chance to respond as well. Then I was sitting in my chair in the high Council Meeting room with Obi-wan.

"Master Yoda said that you would be here. Honestly, I was starting to think he was crazy or maybe I was going crazy." Master Kenobi says.

"Maybe I'm the crazy one master Kenobi. How did we get here?" I ask.

"That is the same question I ask Qui Gon. All I can tell you master Billaba is that this is only a memory of were you want to be. Interesting that you choose this room while your Padawan is in his trials."

"Caleb's being knighted." It wasn't a question.

"Ezra is seeking Yoda's guidance & the truth is revealing itself to Ahsoka." He responds.

"The truth about what?"

"Anakin of course, but that information will be reviled to you later."

"Where are you?"

"His home planet watching over his son. Look after his Padawan and daughter for me. Especially Ahsoka Tano. She's in more danger being his Padawan than any of the rest of us. Well besides myself."

"Yet I can't know why!? Any help with the inquisitors?"

"Sorry. All I can say is that Ezra is part of the plan to destroy the Sith. Him and the Skywalker twins."

"Is that why he's being trained?"

"If he choose the path of the Jedi yes. However he could also face the same fate as Anakin. Ezra is strong. He is about to undergo a test like no other. It looks like he has chosen to face two Sith and three inquisitors. Good thing you're He's got Ahsoka, a Jedi Knight, and a Master going with him."

"Kanan passed?"

"Is that what he calls himself now?"

"Yes, Kanan Jarrus. Let me guess you're going by Ben now."

Obi wan just smiled. "It is time we depart. The enemy has found you. Do whatever the Padawan tells you. Yoda has placed a lot of trust in him. This is Ezra's test to see if that test is well earned. He choose the more difficult path." Obi wan explains.

I exit out the closest door. I'm back in the center room of the Lothal temple with Kanan, Ezra, & Ahsoka. We all run out of the temple. As we run we all look back. Yoda waves to us and winks!? The temple is falling down around us.

Back on the phantom.

"So did anyone actually talk to Yoda or what happened?" Someone ask.

"I didn't just talk to him, I saw him." Ezra says.

"What he say?" We all ask.

"To find Malacore. Whoever that is." The boy replies.

The other three of us all look at each other. "Malacore isn't a person it's a place." Ahsoka says quietly.

The rest of the flight back to the Ghost is quite. No one says a thing. All that's going through my mind is why would Yoda send us there for Ezra's test.

Back on the Ghost we all talk about what happened to each of us. Or at least we talked about Kanan's, Ezra's, and my experience in the temple. We all agree to go to Malacore despite our better judgement. Ahsoka wishes to do a little more research on her master. We will leave as soon as she returns.

* May the force be with you

\- Cass


	6. The Sith Temple part 1

The Master's Return

The Sith Temple part 1

Kanan:

"Whatever your going through I wanted us to go through it together." Hera says. The two of us hug.

"We'll see each other again I promise." I say.

"I'll make sure you do Caleb." Master Billaba says through the force. She then gets the sense that she's intruding. "Sorry, I'll go find Ezra."

I chuckle a little at the look on her face. "Apparently 'my mom' is going to make sure I keep this promise." I say using Hera's pet name for my master. The rest of the crew often referred to her as Grandma behind her back. It drove her crazy. However I busted out laughing when Ezra accidentally used the term in front of her.

"I'll hold you all to it then. Especially Grandma on getting her son and grandson back to me." Hera says.

"I don't know who you are calling Grandma but I will make sure my former Padawan and the youngling return safely. By the way I sense the arrival of Lady Tano." Billaba says.

"Guess it's time to go." I say.

Hera nods tears in her eyes. "May the force be with you." She whispers.

"Always." I respond. I then walk to the phantom.

"Take Chopper just in case. I know that droid will get you back here no matter what." She says.

I nod. If there's one thing that psychopathic droid is it's loyal. He may not act like he cares about us but every once in a while he shocks us with something that proves he cares & not his Taser. Like playing with babies, or protecting one of us when we're sick or hurt. AP-5 was his latest charity case.

Ahsoka, Depa, and Ezra met Chopper and I in the Phantom a few moments later.

Ezra:

A million questions run through my mind. Why is Rex so nervous? Why does Ahsoka, Billaba, and Kanan all look so concerned? Why did master Yoda sound so worried when he told me to find this place? He was almost hesitant to even mention it. What is it about this planet that has everyone so worked up about going here?

"You sure you don't want me to join you? I could have ordered you to take me with you." Rex says to Ahsoka over the Holocom image.

"We're fine Rex, besides I don't think you out rank me anymore." Ahsoka says. I thought she always out ranked him. Especially with how the other clones treated Kanan and Billaba's explaining the clone wars to me.

"In my book experience out ranks everything!" Rex says. That makes more sense now.

"Then I definitely out rank you!" She responds. In that case me and him are equally ranked I think to myself. Maybe not, there's still a lot of stuff I don't know yet, but my life on the street and my time with my crew does give me a lot.

"May the force be with you." Rex says ending the transmission.

"Always!" We all respond quietly. Now is my opportunity to get some my questions off my chest.

"So what is it about Malacore…" I start to ask. Billaba smiles a little at my question.

"It was forbidden for Jedi to go there." Ahsoka answer.

"Why was it forbidden?" I ask.

"Stories, legends told to the younglings in the temple. " Kanan says.

"There's always some truth to legends." Ahsoka says.

"There are many truths that are stretched and laced in the fabric of legends like those." Billaba adds. "Many we may not want to be true."

I wanted to ask about the legends , but I didn't press. I would find out the truth about them anyways so what was the point. Perhaps I should have asked the questions before the trip.

It wasn't long before we landed on Malacore.

Once we landed Depa and Ahsoka attempted to translate some writing on a pillar. Kanan had Chopper keep an eye out for a ship we picked up on the scanners.

I went up and touched the pillar. Red lightning covered it as it cracked along with the ground beneath us. We all fall onto a lower level. Before us is a large Pyramid with a glowing red peak.

"What is that?" I ask.

"A Sith temple." Ahsoka answers.

Chopper com that he's picking up a fleet of incoming ships. Ahsoka explains to me that the knowledge we came here for is forbidden.

"To defeat your enemy you have to understand them." She says.

For some reason Master Depa Billaba stays quiet letting Kanan and Ahsoka do all the talking. Every once in a while she nods in agreement with something one of them says. She just stairs at something ahead of us. Almost as if she is in a vision or something.

Another hole formed and I fell into it, separating me from the other. To make matters we had just spotted an Inquisitor we didn't recognize.

"Ezra!" Kanan yells.

"I'm fine Kanan. Go on. I'll catch up with you later." I yell back.

"You better." He says.

"Finally someone to talk to." A strange male voice says. I turn towards the voice. My lightsaber ignited.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" I ask the clocked figure. I think about calling to the others but their force signatures are out of hearing range.

"Put down your weapon I could ask you the same thing child. I mean you no harm. Let's just say I'm an old man who has been stranded here for a long time waiting for someone to come that can help me. Call me Old Master." He says. "You're anxious to get back to your friends. They need your help. The Inquisitor is quite strong in the force."

"Janna. You know of the inquisitors?" I ask.

"Yes all inquisitors and their masters are my enemies." He says.

"Are you a Jedi?" I ask.

"No not exactly." He responds.

"Then you're a Sith." I say.

"The Sith, The Sith took everything from me. They ripped me from my mothers arms. Killed my brother in frount of me. They left me to die." He says.

"The Empire took my parents away from me." I say understanding. "Now they hunt down my crew, my master, and I."

"Then perhaps I can be of assistance to you. Inside this temple is the knowledge of how to defeat the Sith. Knowledge that has been keep by the dead for centuries." Old Master explains. "Knowledge that with your help I can finally get to."

"Ezra." I say.

"What?" He ask.

"My name it's Ezra. My real name." I say. "What's your?"

"I had a real name once. That was so long ago I don't remember. Most people know me as Maul." He says.

* Ok, this is getting to long for where I intended to go with this one. Then again most of my two parts tend to. I planned on going all the way to Mauls betrayal in this one, but I think this is a good resting place as well. There's so much to cover here. I think this is going have to be a three part ending. I'm skipping over the rest of Ezra and Maul retrieving the Sith Holocon. That's pretty much the same as in the show. The next chapter will be mainly from Depa's POV. It will go up to the point where I intended this one to go. The final chapter will start in Kanan's POV. It will then jump back and forth between Ahsoka's and Ezra's. It will end in third person Though for reasons I cannot say. Expect a few plot twist in the next two chapters. This is only the end of a few peoples story. The story still goes on with or without some old and new(ish) characters. Oops that was a spoiler. That's right I'm doing a follow up story. It will be called Ghost of the Past. The next two chapters will set the stage for that. As always may the force be with you.

* Cass


	7. The Sith Temple part 2

The Master's Return

The Sith Temple part 2

Depa:

"I sense a dark presents." I say. Ahsoka and Kanan had just captured the new inquisitor and were interrogating him. The seemed to ignore my comment. The inquisitor just laughed. I could tell he knew of something we didn't and he wasn't going to share it.

"How many of you are there?" Kanan ask.

"Enough for the three of you." The man answered with a laugh.

"Who are you hunting?" Ahsoka ask.

"A shadow." He responds.

"Whoever this shadow is it with Ezra." I say. The inquisitor burst out laughing again. We hear the sound of something rotating. We turn and the two inquisitors we have been fighting land in front of us. The moment distracted us enough for the third inquisitor to escapes our grasp. The six of us break into a duel at the footsteps of the Sith temple. The temple doors open as we duel. Ezra steps out with Darth Maul.

"They need my help." Ezra says to the Sith. That must be the presents I sensed. What is he doing with the boy and how did they get in. Maybe I was right to question the boy's character. Then Obi Wan's words hit me. This is Ezra's test to see if he's ready for what's to come. His ability to avoid the dark side and his loyalty is being tested.

"So the roomers are true. Darth Maul lives." Ahsoka says. The three of us turning our heads to get a look at our new guest.

"Formally Darth now just Maul." The Sith says.

"Ezra get away from him." Kanan warns his Padawan.

"Kanan he's on our side. He helped me to get this." Ezra says holding out a Sith Holocron.

I look at the small pyramid. That's why we're here. To get this object and keep it out of the hands of the empire. Not to obtain the knowledge but to keep it out of the hands of those who would use it.

"Ezra he's a Sith Lord." Kanan says.

"He's changed." Ezra says unconvincingly to Kanan.

"Perhaps if the boys word will not convince you my actions will." Maul says. He ignites both sides of his crimson lightsaber and locks blades with two of the inquisitors. Now it's five against three. Six ruby blades against two Crimson, two white, two blue, and one green blades. We have the upper hand for now. The inquisitors back off.

"Quickly we must go before the one they call Vader arrives." Maul says.

"How do you know he'll come?" Ahsoka ask.

"They will tell him. A former Sith Three Jedi and a part timer. He won't be able to resist." Maul answers.

"Ezra there is no way any Jedi can open that Holocron." Ahsoka informs the boy.

"Perhaps but you can unlock the temple itself. There is a chamber at the top of the temple. Place the Holocron in there and it will unlock the temple and all of it's secrets." Maul says.

"Then I guess we go up there." Kanan says.

"I have a bad feeling about this. Go ahead. I'll meet you at the top with Chopper. Perhaps after we get the knowledge we can make a quick escape." I say.

"Good idea." Ahsoka says.

I com the droid while the others head up. I watch as they fight against the inquisitors again. Maul killing two of them. The third ones lightsaber is damaged but he doesn't notice it. He takes off put it breaks and he goes plummeting down into the chasm below. I reach the second to top level where Maul Kanan and Ahsoka all are. Maul sent Ezra ahead no longer needing two to continue the journey. Maul has other things that need to be done before hand. This is exactly what I feared. He had tried to get Ezra to kill the Seventh Sister but Ezra wasn't able to. Something was holding him back. Perhaps the kid was able to resist the dark side after all, but Maul wanted him as his apprentice. I had to warn the others.

"Droid get land the ship just away from the others." I say. The droid listens to me. I jump out and meet up with the other three adults.

"Kanan…" I start to say but it's too late Ezra's absence has already been noticed.

"Where's Ezra?" Kanan ask Maul.

"You mean my Apprentice." Maul answers quickly igniting his saber and aiming a blow straight for Kanan's eyes.

I remember his promise to Hera and my promise to make sure he keeps it. I have just enough time to jump between the two of them to block it. I ignite my saber and jump between the two. "Caleb, run." I say as my green blade locks with Maul's crimson blade.

"Not this time master." He says. Maul ignites the other side of his saber. He pulls back.

"Then you give me no choice." I say force pushing Caleb out of the way as Maul strikes a fatal blow stabbing me in my chest. The blade would have went through both of us if not for my actions to protect my former Padawan.

"No!" Caleb/Kanan grasp. I hear both the older and younger him speak together for once. He approaches me and takes my limp body in his arms. Ahsoka stands by observing the seen.

"Caleb, I'm sorry. I failed you and your Padawan." I rasp.

"No master, you didn't you protected me now and back then." He says.

"No, I didn't tell you the truth Caleb. In the temple I was told to contact Master Jin. That he had some training for us before we came here. I failed to do so." I whisper. "Do what I could not, Kanan."

"Yes master." Is the last thing I hear.

Kanan:

She's actually gone. That Sith actually killed her. I don't even know how she even got between the two of us on time. Last time I thought I lost her I watched her fall as I ran. This time she's died in my arms. I couldn't speak. She died protecting me again.

"I wish I didn't have to do that. I only intended to blind you. I learned not to kill a Jedi master in front of their Padawan a long time ago. Last time it cost me half my… well everything." Maul says.

"I didn't know Sith felt sympathy. Do you know what the difference between Obi Wan then and Kanan here now?" Ahsoka says. "He's not a Padawan that just lost him master. He's a Jedi knight. Your trying to steal his Padawan and you just killed his former master in front of him. Clearly he's more motivated."

I charge at him saber ignited. He barely blocked my blow.

"Ahsoka go find Ezra." I say still ingaged in the duel. She runs off to find my Padawan. The duel between me and Maul continues. I really don't know how I'm even staying ahead here.


	8. Sith Temple part 3

The The Masters Return

Sith Temple part 3

Kanan:

Maul continues to fight me but I'm always one step ahead of him. Judging by how he took down the inquisitors he should have been more of a challenge for me. His saber skills should have put mine to shame, yet somehow I was winning. Maybe his age was getting to him, or maybe the force wanted me to win. He was trying to take Ezra away from me and clearly the Force wanted him to stay with me as much as I did. I was fighting to keep my Padawan. There's no telling what would happen if Ezra fell to the dark side, or what that Sith would do to him. One thing I knew for sure was it wouldn't be good.

Ezra:

I place the Sith Holocron in the center of the four pillars and it opens.

"Who has awaken me?" A female voice says.

"Ezra Bridger" I say.

"I have been waiting for a long time for someone to unlock the secrets of this temple. You have unlocked the power to destroy life." The female voice says.

"No that's not what I wanted." I say.

"Then perhaps the one approaching will claim the power."

"Maul!" I run over to the edge to warn the others. "Kanan, Maul tricked me. He's going to…". A TIE fighter rises in front of me. Vader stands on top of it.

"How did a child such as you unlock the Holocron?" Vader ask.

"You're smart figure it out." I say.

Ahsoka:

I run up to get Ezra. What I see is probably the worst thing that can possibly happen. Ezra is fighting Darth Vader by himself. If I'm right on who I think Vader is there is no way Ezra stands a chance. Anakin was one of the best Jedi at almost every force trick and saber form. He could even rival Master Yoda. Ezra was one of the most talented, skilled, and Strongest Padawans I had ever met. Especially when you considered that he hadn't even been training for a year. Still Ezra couldn't hold up a lightsaber to my former Master. Vader's style almost completely match Anakin's style.

"No matter soon it's power will serve the Empire." Vader says.

"I'm not afraid of you." Ezra says.

That is so like the kid. He reminds me of Anakin sometimes. He's got the same personality. That would definitely be something he would have said if he was in Ezra's position right now. I kinda wonder what he would have thought about Ezra's lightsaber having a built in blaster. Something tells me he would have loved it. Obi Wan wouldn't approve of it but that would only make Anakin like it more.

Ezra and Anakin would have really gotten along well. Anakin would have loved Ezra if he was still around or at least still a Jedi. A part of me wonder if Vader was Anakin if he would spare the kid just because he saw part of his old self in him. Maybe that would be enough to bring back some of good in him. Maybe Ezra's action would draw Anakin out from behind that suit and mask. However Vader's response struck down any hope of that.

"Then you will die braver than most." Vader replies. He strikes the hilt of Ezra's lightsaber.

The blue blade disappears and the hilt falls to the floor in two pieces. Ezra looks down at it heartbroken. I'm just as heartbroken. I loved his lightsaber because of how creative and untraditional it was. All Jedi were trained to use a blaster incase it was ever necessary for an undercover operation or emergencies. Kanan was the first Jedi I ever met to actually carry one full time along with his lightsaber. It would only figure his Padawan would do so as well. It was really no surprise that Ezra would be the first to use a design that encompassed both. Plus like every Jedi did he earned the Kyber crystal inside that saber and built it himself. He was proud of that saber. As was Kanan and I. Depa wasn't really crazy about it but even she had to admit it was fitting for a Jedi in this time. I remember when I lost my first set of lightsabers. Ezra had to be even more heartbroken then I was back then. His lightsaber lay in shambles in front of him.

"Perhaps I was wrong." Vader adds. Ezra just looks at him with eyes that showed both his pain and fear. Anakin would have never done that.

"It wouldn't be the first time." I say not being able to resist. I had to help the boy. I didn't want to watch him die.

"Your presents here is was foretold. At least our long awaited meeting has come." Vader says turning to me. He sounds nothing like Anakin. That isn't Anakin's voice or his words. Anakin would have never used those words. Maybe I was wrong on who he was.

"Glad I gave you something to look forward to." I say.

"We don't have to be advisories. The Emperor has offered you annuity if you tell us where the other Jedi are." He says. Who is this guy kidding?

"There are no other Jedi. You and your inquisitors have made sure of that." I say.

"If you are not willing to tell us then perhaps the boy will." He says pointing his saber at Ezra. He knows as well as I do Ezra doesn't know anything. It's a complete buff to get me to talk being I stopped him from killing the kid in first place. Obviously I cared for Ezra.

"You are not who I thought you were. My master could never be so cruel." I say calling him out on his bluff.

"Anakin Skywalker was weak. I killed him." Vader says.

"Then I shale avenge him." I say.

"Revenge is not the Jedi way." He says as if I was a Jedi. As never left the order. Anakin never would have made this mistake. He remained me every time I saw him about it. The only exception was the last time I saw him. We exchanged glances as he ran to save the chandlers. A mission I now wish never happened. It wasn't like that Sith was in any real danger. He was the puppeteer and we were all his puppets. Doing whatever he wanted and fighting each other. No more would I or anyone involved in the rebellion play his little game anymore. We would cut the strings off the rest of the galaxy.

"I'm no Jedi!" I exclaim igniting both my lightsaber. The team of us cross blades in a duel to the death.

Ezra:

"I really need more training!" I say watching Ahsoka and Vader duel. Then I remember something. "The Holocron, I can't let him get it." I run over to the Holocron and try to remove it. It won't let me touch it.

"It takes a master and an apprentice." Kanan says behind me.

"Kanan?" I turn to look at him a smile on my face at hearing him. When Ahsoka saved me I was sacred Maul did something him. My smile fades when I look at him. He looks like he did while he was fighting the grand inquisitor after I had fell. He had thought I died. "Kanan, what's wrong?"

"I'll tell you later." He says. "We need to get the Holocron."

We both reach for the Holocron pulling it out together. A wave erupts from the temple. The temple starts to crumble.

"The temple's clasping." I say. I look at Kanan then to Ahsoka and Vader. Chopper is in the phantom nearby. "Where's master Billaba? She was supposed to meet us up here."

"We'll worry about that later. Let's get out of here." Kanan says. Just then I fill something pulling the Holocron. I have a tight hold on it and I'm dragged along with it.

"Kanan!" I yell.

"I got you buddy." Kanan says. He grabs ahold of me keeping me from being pulled closer to Vader. Unfortunately Vader is stronger. Ahsoka jumps in between Vader and I. She attacks him. It distracts him enough to allow Kanan and I sometime to escape.

"Ahsoka come on." I call out. "We got to go." She starts to head towards us.

"Ahsoka." Vader rasp. There's something strange in how he sounds. Almost as if two voice are speaking at once. Ahsoka stops dead in her tracks. She looks back at Vader.

Ahsoka:

"Anakin?" I gasp. Did I really just hear his voice. I look back to see. Vader's mask is cracked.

"Ahsoka?" He says again. This time I'm sure I heard it. That was definitely Anakin's voice. One yellow eye is exposed by the tear in the mask. What I can see is Anakin's once blue eye now yellow. His dark blonde eyebrow just above it. I was right. He is my master. Any doubt I had is squashed right then and there.

"Ahsoka we got to go." Ezra says reaching out to me. I force push him back into the phantom with one hand. Kanan catches him. I block a blow from behind giving them both a look that says I'm sorry but I have to stay. I know they will pass it along to Rex. Kanan looks back at me and nods.

"I won't leave you master. Not again." I say to Anakin. I know Kanan and Ezra heard me and I don't care. It won't matter. They would both do the same thing if it were the other or Billaba instead of Anakin. They won't blame me for staying behind to save my master. Ezra had already defined orders to save Kanan once and Kanan made the same mistake I did. He might not have left the order but he abandoned Depa when she need the most help. Sure she told him to and if he didn't he would have died. Still he left her to die and would never do it again. He'd die before he let it happen again. He normally had to force Ezra to stay with the others when he did something where he would have to be left behind. Ezra would never leave anyone behind. He was too afraid to lose another friend. Life on the streets really did a number on that boy.

"Then you will die." Vader says.

Ezra:

"No!" I scream banging my hands against the phantoms closed doors. "Kanan we have to go back for them."

"Ezra, it's too late. Billaba's dead. She died in my arms this time. I watched as she disappeared. As for Ahsoka… well you heard her. If that was me behind that mask would you have stayed? Even if it meant your life?" Kanan ask.

"But it isn't you Kanan. You could never be a Sith." I say.

"There was a time Ahsoka and I wouldn't have thought Anakin was capable of it ether. No youngling or Padawan in the temple would have. There was a time I wouldn't have believed you were capable of such a thing ether." Kanan says.

"You think I will become a Sith?" I ask feeling a little let down.

"That's not what I said Ezra. Fact of the matter is what happened today confirmed what I started to suspect after your first brush with the dark side. It's not a stranger to you. Especially not after today. Maul wanted to take you away from me. He could see what Ahsoka, Depa, and I all saw in you. He wanted you as an apprentice. He was trying to teach you the way of the dark side."

"Kanan I felt cold when I was with him. It was like when you where caring me back to the phantom on that astroid. Only this time I was aware of what I was doing."

"He apparently was successful in getting you to use it. I guess that's probably why he tried to blind me."

"He tried to do what? What happened?"

"Master Billaba got in the way. She stopped him but it costs her her life."

"Maul killed her to get me?"

"Yes, and Ahsoka took on her former master to protect you."

"He was going to kill me Kanan. If Ahsoka hadn't stepped in when my saber…" I say feeling for my lightsaber out of habit. "My Lightsaber. Kanan I left it. He destroyed it. I left the pieces behind. I can't even fix it. I don't have it anymore."

"It's alright buddy. We'll figure something out until you get another one." He says.

"What did Maul see in me anyways? I'm just a street rat." I say.

"Ahsoka once told me you remind her so much of her master. Now that I look back you two do have a lot in common."

"Like what?"

"Well you were both began training later in life then most Jedi. You both came from a terrible background. You might have grown up on the streets but Ahsoka once told me Anakin was a slave before he became a Padawan. Both of you where separated from and later lost your parents while you were training. It was roamed that like you he had brushes with the dark side. He was also trained quickly and on the field instead of starting in the temple like the rest of us did. He skipped straight to Padawan like you had to. He was also stronger with the force than his master was. Now I know how Obi Wan must have felt about that. Actually Anakin was one of the if not the strongest Jedi ever."

"I'm stronger than you?"

"If you're not then you will be some day. That's beside the point. Ezra Vader represents everything you could become if you're not more careful. Just as you probably represent everything he could have been if he never turned. If that were you behind that mask I would have stayed as well. I wouldn't… no I couldn't kill you if that was you. I'd let you kill me before I did. Ezra I would fight against you to bring you back home. I'd never be able to just let you die. If you were beyond redemption I'd rather die than see that day. Let Ahsoka do the same for her master. If she's successful she'll return with him. Then we'll have one less enemy to face. If she fails then she won't give up until she's dead."

"I understand master." I say crying. Depa's dead and Ahsoka is probably as well. It's all my fault. If I hadn't been so stupid and trusted Maul, but no. I had to trust him. I just had to use the dark side. We lost two friends because of it. Kanan lost his master again because of me. Wasn't one time enough? I know had been for me. I couldn't leave him back then. I went back for him and risked everything in the process. That's why we were involved in the larger rebellion now. Now I just made him lose his master again. He just got her back too.

"Ezra, stop blaming yourself. They both made their choices as we have ours. Depa chose to die and Ahsoka chose to stay behind. It's not your fault. Maul tricked you. It could have happened to anyone of us." Kanan explains.

"It didn't happen to just anyone. Kanan I knew better than to trust anyone. I used to steal from people who trusted me to much. I honestly believed him and I knew better. The rest of you knew more about him. None of you would have made such a stupid mistake."

The phantom lands. Kanan and I get off the ship. Hera hugs him. I look Rex in the eyes. No body says anything. Rex's eyes meet mine. I just shak shake my head. He gets the message and goes from hopeful to grieving. He can tell by my look she's never returning. I felt her die on the way back. Kanan had just finished telling me what happened. Just before I told him everything That happened to me.

I still hadn't let go of him even as Hera hugged him. I never wanted to ether. If I let go I could lose myself. Somehow he had become my anchor. Without him I would drift away.

 **Later on…**

Third person:

A man in a cloak walks up to the Sith temple. He removes his hood to revile his long black hair and the yellow line that ran across his face and over his nose. He bent down and picked up the two lightsaber laying on the ground. He recognized the force signature tied to these sabers.

"Ahsoka Tano, what in force were you doing here?" He says. His vision changes for a brief moment. He sees her creating these twin white Lightsabers. He also sees the end of her battle against Anakin. "So Anakin is Darth Vader! That's interesting. You also weren't here alone were you Ahsoka? You were protecting some, but who?"

He walked farther into the ruins of the temple. He comes across a few more lightsabers along the way. Three of them he picks up and they all show him a battle between three Inquisitor's, three Jedi, Ahsoka, and Maul. Interestingly enough Maul is fighting alongside the four light side users. Vos can't make out who they are. "Who's the kid? Is that who you were protecting Ahsoka?"

As he gets farther in he finds a lightsaber he actually recognizes. "Master Billaba, I thought you died on Kaller. I guess I heard wrong." He picks up this lightsaber. "You're Padawan's still alive? Caleb Dume has a Padawan. This story keeps getting more interesting." He says he hooks it with Ahsoka's and his own on his built. Then he continues his path up.

The sight he sees now is actually a bit shocking for multiple reasons. He's never once seen anything like this. "Man, this has got to be the kid's lightsaber. Is that built in blaster? Such a shame it broke. I can't imagine what this looked like to begin with. I looked at the other ones just to find out why they were here. This one I just want to see this thing looked like."

Vos picks up the remnants of Ezra's lightsaber. He smiles at the creative kid he sees. He not only sees what just happened but everything this lightsaber has been though since it was built. Every detail of it's existence. It shocked him that Ezra had thought to build a blaster into his lightsaber. Vos laughed a little at Ezra shooting Kanan and Rex in stormtrooper armor. What shocked Vos the most was that Ezra had survived the duel against Vader that had distorted his lightsaber. It actually wasn't beyond repairing which made him questions why the boy had left it behind.

"Well Ezra, it's nice to meet you. I'm sure you want this back as soon as possible. I don't know what I'd do without mine. Even if it is broken. Now I understand why Ahsoka was protecting you. I'll return it to you as soon as I find you and Kanan. Is that what you're calling yourself now Caleb? I promise you I will take good care of your Padawan's lightsaber until it's back in his hands. I might be able to help you both here anyway." Vos says. He smiles as he walks back to his ship. The force had called him here. Now he knew why. A master and Padawan needed his help. This trip was to learn why they needed it and to get this lightsaber back to the kid.

• **_Ok guys I got bad news and good news. Now some of you I warned you about this. Sadly this was the final to the masters return. Yes Depa Billaba is sadly dead. I hope you guys liked my little twist at the end. No one excepted that did that? That right there was how I intended to end this in the first place. The good news is I'm going to be writing a sequel to this. It's called Ghost of the Past. It will have Vos as well as a Force Ghosts in it. Yay Vos. I also decided to do an epilogue for this. As always may the force be with you._**

• **Cass**


	9. Back Home

**The Masters Return**

 **Back Home**

Ezra:

I sit a room away from everyone meditating. Kanan had suggested I do it after we got back. He thinks it will help me cope with everything. Right now I can see everything everyone is doing. Hera's in the cockpit, Sabine's painting, Zeb is going into our cabin to take a nap. To them everything is normal. Kanan is about to climb a ladder to the top of the ghost, he's keeping an eye on me through the force.

It's all my fault. Why did I ever trust that demon. Ahsoka and Depa are both dead because of me. Depa died because I trusted Maul. Ahsoka died because I couldn't fight Vader myself. My lightsaber is gone. All I have now is this stupid Sith Holocron I can't even open. Maybe I can. What all did Maul say about it. To open it you had to be a Sith or think like one.

How does a Sith think? Kanan said a Sith use their emotions to fuel them. That they use them to command the force like it's their slave. Maul said to use my anger, fear, and pain to strengthen my connection to the force. Those are pretty strong and dark emotions. Ones I've known a lot about in the past. When have I used the dark side before. One when the Grand Inquisitor had me up against a cliff. Kanan was knocked out cold. The Inquisitor was going to kill both of us. I was scared I was going to lose him. Not for my own death but for his. The second time was when I was with Maul. We where on Malacore. I had been separated from everyone else that I was there with. The ground keep clasping beneath my feet. I felt cold and I was scared my friends would run into trouble. I used fear both times.

Fear, anger, pain, suffering. Those were the four emotions Maul wanted me to focus on when we entered the Sith temple. He was completely set on getting revenge. It seemed to drive him. He told me his past and had me focus on the past. On what I had lost and how I felt about it. His motivated him. He helped me only because it benefited him.

A Sith must focus on their emotions. They must look back and focus on every bad thing that happened to them in the past. They dwell on their fear, anger, & pain. They must suffer a lot focusing on those emotions. Dwell on everything they lost and always seeking revenge. Sith are selfish.I can do that.

The Empire took away my parents. Then they killed them. I lost my parents, my family, my home, my childhood, my friends, everything because of the empire. Sure I eventually met the Ghost crew and they became my family. The other rebels became my friends. I fear losing them too. I'm mad at myself for letting two more die, and trusting Maul. He tried to hurt Kanan and killed Depa. Part of me wants to destroy the empire to get back at them for everything it took from me. I also want to kill Maul and Vader for trying to hurt my friends and family. Especially Vader because of everything he did to the Jedi and he's an imperial. Maul isn't, plus he could teach me more about the dark side. Not that I would ever trust him again but I know he'll be back. I'll have to decide then what I really want. Right now I just want to open this stupid thing to see if it was worth everything it coast me. I selfishly want the life I should have had.

The Sith Holocron opens and I open my eyes to look at it. It opens when you think just the opposite of Kanan's that's interesting to know. It's red glow reflects off my eyes as I bring my head up. A sly smile forming on my face like I just got away with stealing something that is worth a lot. I actually did it.

Kanan turns his head in my direction. He can senses what I just did. He knows I opened it. He didn't know I still have it. This isn't why he sent me to mediate. He wanted me to relax and stop focusing on how I feel. Not to focus on them. He was scared this would happen. He's not happy about this. If I wasn't in trouble already I am now. Opening a Sith Holocron is definitely high up there on the list of things Jedi aren't supposed to do. I know that and I choose to do it anyways. Sure I ca explain why I did it but Kanan isn't going to take any of this. I don't know how he's going to punish me but it's going to be big.

Worst punishment I can think of is washing the ghost with him and Rex. Those two will constantly be fighting worst then Zeb, Chopper, and I do. Kanan still doesn't trust him. I finally understand why. Rex is a clone. Kanan and Depa fought alongside the clones. They trusted them and the clones betrayed them after everything they did together. After everything they accomplished together they betrayed them. Rex and all other clones lost the respect and trust of every Jedi that survived after that. I had just done the same thing with Maul. I had trusted him. I talked the others into trusting him. I helped him and he helped me. Then he turned on all of us. He sent me to face Vader on my own. He tried to hurt Kanan. He killed Depa. He tried to take me away from my friends and family, from my master.

Maul said he was ripped out of his mothers arms as a child by the Sith. That they killed his family. They stripped him of his name and gave him a new one with a title in front of it. He didn't even remember his real name anymore. They took everything from him so he could be one of them. He was going to do the same thing to me. I already lost everything because of the empire and after I work hard to get it all back. Once I find a new family and friends that actually care for me and he wants to take it all away from me again.

Ahsoka said that to defeat ones enemy you must first understand them. Maul said the same thing but to the point of practicing their beliefs. Kanan might not agree with it. I understand how the Sith think now. Now that I can do that we might actually be able to figure out how to defeat them. I need to learn more about the Sith first still but once I do I will be able to look at things their way see what they would do. Then we can plan around that and stay one step ahead of them. I don't want revenge. I want to end the empire so everyone can be free and no one will have to go through what I went through.

I close the Holocron. For now I learn enough information from it. Kanan is on his way to find me. He might already know what I've done but if he catches me with it still open I'll be in bigger trouble. I then proceed to put it away.

"Hand it over Padawan." Kanan says.

"Hand what over?" I ask. "I'm not sure what your talking about."

"Don't act innocent. I know you opened it. You know I sensed it. Now hand it over."

"I had to see if it was worth everything it cost us."

"Trust me it wasn't."

"Ahsoka said that we were there to gain forbidden knowledge on the Sith. That to defeat your enemy you must understand them. What better way to do it then to open this thing."

"But not at the risk of losing yourself in the process Ezra. If you lose sight of what you're fighting for then what's the point of fighting. If you don't keep to your morals then how are you any better than the Sith."

"I haven't lost sight of why I'm fighting."

"Ezra, we all ready lost two friends to get that Holocron. I almost lost my sight and you as well. Isn't that a high enough price to pay for it. Don't let it cost me your life too. It definitely not worth that."

"'We have all faced losses and we're sure to lose more before this is over. You have to know when to make that sacrifice for the good of others.'" I quote him. Throwing his own words back at him. I still remember that conversation. That night we hacked the communication tower and broadcasted our message of freedom and hope to the galaxy. Kanan sacrificed himself to allow the rest of us to get away. We all thought we lost him for good. We almost did. I almost lost my life rescuing him. The entire crew would have died if Chopper hadn't called Ahsoka for help and gotten the help of the other rebels. I had kept that in mind when I surrender to the two inquisitors to save Sabine and Zeb. Sure they captured Sabine anyways. Thank goodness Zeb and Chopper saved us.

"Don't you dare use my own words to argue with me. I said that because anyone of us could be captured or die at anytime on any given mission." He argues back.

"How is this any different than what you did then?"

"Ezra, losing you in battle is one thing. Sacrificing yourself for others is another. I can accept losing you ether way. However losing you to the dark side is something totally different. That's worst then death. That Holocron isn't worth that. Nothing is worth that. If you're willing to do that then your no better than Vader. If that's the case then kill me now. I won't fight you." He says.

"Kanan, I could never kill you." I say.

"You say that now, but what about when your engulfed in the dark like my master is?" Ahsoka says. She is standing between Kanan and I. She looks like a holoimage, blue and I can see through her. "Anakin once promised me he never let anyone hurt me. He became Vader. He killed the woman he cared for the must. He turned against the Jedi. Fought his own master that was like a father to him. Then he fought and killed me. He broke his promise to me. Who's to say that you wouldn't do the same. Ezra the two of you are a lot alike. Don't make the same mistake he did. Promise me that."

"I promise." I say handing Kanan the Holocron.

"Good." Both Kanan and Ahsoka say simultaneously.

"I'm going to get rid of this thing. You will not go searching for it no matter what. If I ever catch you with it again I will send you a suede mission. Do you understand me Padawan?" Kanan says.

"I understand master." I say. It won't necessarily stop me. I'm still a little thief. Seven years of living on the streets and you get pretty good at getting things from people without them ever knowing about it. Sometimes I even dumpster dived for stuff I could use to survive. This wouldn't be the first time I got something back someone took away from me and then throw it away. It probably won't be the last time ether. I'll just have to be more careful once I get it back. If I really want it back that is. Kanan was right about one thing. That thing cost us too much.

"Ezra don't think like that. No one died for that Holocron. Master Billaba died to make sure Kanan got to see everyone he cared for again and so Maul wouldn't be able to take you away from him. I fought Vader to save you. I distracted him so you could get away and keep that Holocron out of his hands. I could have gone with you. I choose to stay because I couldn't leave my master again. I had to try and save him from himself. I died trying to bring someone back from the dark side. If you fall as well then master Billaba and I died in vain. Don't let that happen Ezra." Ahsoka says.

"I can't make that promise Ahsoka. I'll try my best but if that's the only way to win this war then I'll do what I have to." I tell her.

"There is no try here Ezra. You can't do what you think you can. You can't embrace the dark side and stay true to yourself. You won't be yourself. That's why Maul doesn't remember his real name. He hasn't been that guy for so long he doesn't even remember him. Vader remembers Anakin Skywalker but he's not the man he used to be. The Anakin I knew would never do those things he's done. The Ezra I know would never hurt his friends by stooping that low. He is to kind to hurt or kill others unless they were hurting others. Stay that way Ezra." She says. "Stay the kind young man I know and care for."

"I'll keep that in mind but even if I do get it back I'm not choosing the dark side. I plan on using it to stay one step ahead of the empire. Nothing more than that." I tell her.

"Then I guess I'm going to have to make sure you can't get to it. If you won't even listen to Ahsoka on this then you don't leave me with any other choice. You are not to leave this ship without at least one other crew members with you at all times. You can only leave the base for missions. Off base you will not leave my sight unless I tell you to get back on the ship. If you're going to act like a spoiled child that isn't getting their way then I'll treat you like one. I might not be able to always protect you. Especially from yourself but I can protect you from that Holocron."

"I don't need protecting. I don't need you treating me like a child Kanan. I haven't been a child in years. Maybe I am in age but not in reality. I lived on my own for years only caring for myself. No ones babied me in eight years and I don't need anyone to do it now." I say.

"Like hell you don't. You lived seven years without any discipline at all. Then you meet me and became my Padawan. I realize that was a big change for you to go from not having any rules to following one of the strictest and most disciplined codes in the galaxy. I tried to make it easier for your by being more lenient with you. I see now that was a mistake. You need the discipline after all. If you want to be a Jedi and continue your training your going to have to make the same oath I did when I started training under my master. Only instead of it being to the republic it will be to the rebellion and this crew." Kanan says. I've never seen him this mad. I've never even seen him looking at Rex that way. I'm never going to get away with anything ever again. I've completely lost his trust and it's going to take a lot to earn it back. This is exactly what I deserve yet it still catches me completely by surprise. I never expected him to do this.

• **Well this is it. The epilogue to The Masters Return. I have now set the stage for Ghost of the Past. Good bye Depa. We'll miss you dearly. I'm kinda sad this is ending. The last few chapters were hard for me to write. I kinda got in a writing mood over the past few days and had to finish this off. Keep an eye out for my next story and any of my other stories. Please review this. As always and for the last time in this story**

 **• may the force be with you always.**

 **• Cass**


End file.
